1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floating raceway, a floating water storage tank, a composite floating raceway, a marine paddy farming device, a floating hydroponic farming device, and a vessel which can be used as such on the sea, lake, or the like surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, abnormal weather conditions have often been experienced throughout the world. For example, a long spell of drought has caused a considerable decrease in agricultural production in various parts of the world including the United States, Canada, China, and India, while various other regions have suffered from heavy rains and floods. In connection with such abnormal occurrences, great concern has been drawn to the problem of the so-called greenhouse effect of the atmosphere, and in industrially developed countries, great attention has been directed to various counter measures against the problem. Considerable parts of the continents are occupied by deserts, and it appears that the desert areas tend to expand. On the other hand, a larger part of the earth is occupied by vast areas of seas, and the surface of the seas is little utilized except for fishery, traffic, and leisure-oriented purposes. Thus, vast unexploited spaces exist in the sea areas.
The present inventor has, in the past, proposed an arrangement intended for utilization of water resources. As a concept which represents one step forward beyond the previous proposal, the present invention is directed toward solving the problem of supplying water from an area in which an abundant water supply is available to another area in which water is eagerly demanded, and not only in the context of the provision of a stationary arrangement for utilization of water resources. Of course, the invention is intended for effective utilization of such resources as well.